


The Servant's Passion

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Feelings, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Passion, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Romance, Scotland, Servant Castiel, Servant Gabriel, emotion, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU in the medieval era in a town called Dunbar in Scotland. Dean is a prince, next in line to the throne, along with his brother Sam (Samuel to fit more into the storyline) who is also a prince. Both the sons of now ruling, King Johnathan Winchester and who both work as Knights during the day. Whereas Castiel Novak is a mere servant for the oldest Winchester, who he has taken quite a fancy to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Servant's Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Slight hint of Sabriel. I’m going to try my best and write some dialogue in basic medieval speech. Apologies in advance if it’s terrible but I was not born back then haha.

Dunbar, a small town, yet thriving quickly with each passing day. A mote surrounded the great Dunbar castle where it was ruled by the longest serving King of the century, King John Winchester. After losing his wife during her child birth to the youngest son, Samuel, he did not remarry as there was no purpose for it to happen. His eldest son, Dean, cared for his young brother until he was old enough to look after himself. Samuel and Dean both worked as Knights of the castle during the day. Carrying out their regular duties of keeping the other Knights in order, keeping the servants in order and doing regular trips to the town to gather supplies. It took them quite some time to get back from town, a lot of women took a fancy to Dean, not so much Samuel, he always felt rather left out. Both boys were different in appearance yet, they were very much the same when spending time together.

“Brother,” Samuel spoke quietly as they rode their horses across the draw bridge.

“Aye, Samuel?” Dean questioned gruffly.

“Do you know if Father has ever given us right to speak with the servants?” he asked.

Dean came to an abrupt halt outside the courtyard, gazing over at his brother with his piercing green eyes.

“Nay, I believe we are forbidden, we must follow orders,” he replied, turning back to face the courtyard.

“I do believe I may have broken that rule,” Samuel muttered.

“Hm,” Dean hummed, dismounting his horse and handing the reins to a guard. “Make sure you feed him,” he ordered, earning a nod from the card.

His brother followed suit, handing his horse to another guard and ordering him to feed her. Samuel was never the dominant type, he somewhat hated people being treated differently to him because he was the son of the King. He’d also broken the rule of no courting those below you. Secretly, Samuel was courting a young servant by the name of Gabriel, his servant who attended to his needs everyday.

“It does not matter,” Samuel mumbled half heartedly, catching his brother casually courting a young woman.

He shook his head as he walked over to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder. Dean turned around, a frown spreading across his face.

“Forgive me for interrupting, but Father wishes to see us, Dean,” Samuel spoke softly.

Dean groaned as he turned back to the woman and bid her farewell before turning back to his brother.

“I wish you would leave me to my duties,” he scoffed.

“Dearest brother, part of your duties is to protect the palace and follow Father’s orders, there is no time for such antics,” Samuel huffed, turning a corner which lead into the servants quarters.

“I am aware, but I do wish to have some spare ti-” Dean was cut short as he collided with someone, falling to the floor.

“Dean!” Samuel yelled.

“Ugh, son of a bitch,” Dean groaned.

“Dean watch your language,” Samuel hissed, helping his brother off the ground.

“I am terribly sorry, I-” the voice stopped abruptly as Dean turned around.

“You,” Dean snarled.

Castiel stood sheepishly in his servants clothes, clutching a bundle of garments to his chest. He bowed his head before the Prince, unable to utter one word out of sheer embarrassment.

“Can’t you talk, fool?” Dean questioned.

“Dean,” Samuel grumbled.

Samuel never uses strong tones to servants unless his Father is around, he hates to disappoint him.

“I am sorry, Prince,” Castiel wavered.

Dean circled around the shivering servant, his eyes locked to Castiel’s, blue against green. He was but in fact, the servant who served Dean himself. He was the one who brought him his meals, cleaned his clothing, cleaned his armour, cleaned his quarters and occasionally bathed him. There was no denying Dean was rather lazy and relished in the thoughts of having someone to do all his jobs. The only jobs he ever did were those of his Father’s.

“You will have extra duties to attend to later, peasant,” Dean snapped, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

He pressed the blade to Castiel’s throat, circling around him until he stood in front of him.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Samuel asked in concern.

“Showing him who has more control,” his brother chuckled.

“Forgive me,” Castiel whispered, bowing his head to hide a tear that slid down his face.

Dean removed the blade as he placed it back into the stubbard and lifted Castiel’s chin up slightly.

“Tears show how much of a coward you are, now get going,” he snapped, pushing Castiel back.

He watched as Castiel ran down to the servants quarters and disappeared, slamming the large door on his way. Dean scoffed as he turned around, only to be greeted with a very unamused Samuel.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You know frightfully well that we do not, engage our swords to anyone but the enemy,” his brother growled.

“It was all just fun Samuel,” Dean chuckled.

“I shall be telling Father about this, you should be more careful, one day it could backfire dear brother,” Samuel replied.

Dean shook his head as he removed his chainmail gloves from his hands and placed them inside his helmet.

“Come, we shall go speak with him,” he issued.

Samuel simply rolled his eyes as he followed his older brother to the Throne room, contemplating on whether he should inform the King of what Dean had done. He could not help but feel sorry for Castiel, Dean does not even know his own servants name.

“Prince Samuel!” a voice called.

Dean and Samuel turned as a servant ran toward them.

“Gabriel,” Samuel whispered.

He turned around to Dean and waved him off, only to get a roll of the eyes before his older brother set off to the Throne room. Samuel turned back to face Gabriel, the one who does his duties for him.

“Gabriel, what are you doing out in broad daylight, have you done all your work?” Samuel asked calmly.

“I could not wait any longer Samuel, I-I had to see you,” Gabriel replied.

His short brown hair blew in the wind as he locked eyes with the Prince, a timid smile on his face.

“Come this way, stay low,” Samuel informed.

He grabbed Gabriel by the arm and begin to quickly walk down the courtyard, turning a corner before disappearing down a small and cramped alleyway. He finally stopped before turning around to Gabriel. With no other words, Samuel had him pinned against the cobblestone walls. His lips connected to the younger servants lips, a slight gasp leaving their mouths as Gabriel clutched to Samuel’s armour gently. Their lips moved in sync as Samuel held Gabriel closer, pure passion surrounding them.

“Samuel,” Gabriel whispered in between the kiss.

They finally pulled away for air, taking in deep breaths as they gazed at each other. Samuel’s hands rested on Gabriel’s cheeks, their eyes locked once again.

“Oh how I have missed you,” Samuel sighed happily.

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as he looked away from his lover. Not a single soul knew about these two, not even Dean. Samuel couldn’t bear to have his love executed if someone were to find out.

“Samuel! Sam!” a voice called.

Samuel pulled away from Gabriel, panic set in his eyes.

“Quick, go down the alleyway, it is your safest bet, I shall come to your quarters tonight,” he whispered.

Gabriel nodded as he placed a quick chaste kiss on the Prince’s lips and broke into a run in the other direction. Samuel straightened himself up as he walked out of the alleyway to see Dean standing in the courtyard looking for him.

“Dean!” Samuel yelled.

Dean spun around as he breathed a sigh of relief and ran to his brother’s side.

“There you are Sam,” he huffed.

Samuel furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dean, we talked about this, do not call me Sam...it’s Samuel, I prefer it that way,” he grumbled.

“As you wish brother, now come, Father is already angry that we are late, where were you anyways?” Dean questioned.

Samuel swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of an excuse.

“Oh uh, dealing with that servant Gabriel, can you believe it he cocked up my garments again,” he replied in mock annoyance.

“These servants never do anything right,” Dean mused as he and Samuel entered the Throne room.

Little did Dean know, he should never belittle someone with such great power to stand up for himself. Today was only the beginning of all the tension between Prince Dean and the servant Castiel.

~~~~*~~~~

Castiel poured the luke warm water into the bath before swirling in some Wildflowers from the gardens outside his quarters. The young servant was still shaken from his altercation with Dean, one he wished he’d never had. Castiel was more than hurt when all that Dean had called him was ‘you.’ He knew the Prince did not know his name, but thought it common courtesy that he should. Samuel knew Gabriel’s name, why not Dean with Castiel? Then again, Castiel knew about the courting going on between Gabriel and Samuel, maybe that is why. He sighed heavily as he threw the last of the Wildflowers in before moving over to the sink to find the Prince’s bathing robe for when he left the bath.

“I wonder if the Prince is ready,” Castiel sighed out loud.

He picked up the robe as he left the wash room, turning around a corner and then down a long corridor until he reached the end. It was past evening now, slowly turning into night as Castiel gazed out the arch windows at the glistening river around the castle. He stopped at Dean’s door as he knocked gently on the door, waiting for an answer.

“Come in,” Dean’s thick voice answered.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled the door open, stepping inside as he gazed around the room. This had been the first time he went into Dean’s sleeping quarters, he wondered why today was so different. Footsteps approached as Dean walked into the room from his balcony, shirtless and sweating from the night heat. Castiel felt his knees go weak as he tried so hard not to gaze at the well toned Prince before him.

“Ah, it’s you, come to tell me my bath is ready have you?” he questioned.

“A-aye,” Castiel stammered, his knees buckling.

“Give me a moment would you,” Dean mused, turning away as he walked back out to the balcony.

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Dean disappear and then reappear with a young maid beside him. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, yet heart broken. It was true, Castiel had always been attracted to the Prince’s charm, wisdom and good looks, unable to wipe the feelings away.

“I shall report to you later,” Dean chuckled with a grin as he kissed her hand.

She giggled quietly as she gave Dean a curtsy before walking past Castiel and leaving the room. Dean watched her leave, a stupid smirk plastered on his face as he turned to Castiel.

“Now, servant, you may take me to be bathed,” he ordered.

Dean walked past Castiel as he stopped by the door. Castiel glared at him, gripping the towel tight in his hands. He had given up, he couldn’t bear being treated unequal just because he was a mere servant to Dean. He threw the robe on the floor, his fists clenched and jaw also clenched.

“I do not enjoy being belittled! I have a name good sir! I may be some puny, weak, feeble little servant, but I have feelings! You’re nothing like your brother Samuel, he treats us with great respect regardless of him being a Prince and us not. S-sometimes he joins in our feasts and our little festivities in our quarters. He is a gentleman, unlike you Prince Dean. You have no clue as to what my name is, you do not make an effort, you treat me as if I have no intelligence! How dare you mock me like you did this afternoon, I was embarrassed beyond words. Nor did I see why I should have a blade to my throat! You-you’re nothing but a coward! And a fool!” Castiel screamed in anger.

Dean laughed as he hung his head, letting go of the door handle as he turned back around to face Castiel.

“I always knew your name...Castiel,” he whispered.

Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean looked away from him, his facial expression turning from amused to upset. He lent against a dresser as he played with an amulet around his neck.  
“I always knew,” he repeated. “I know I did not show it, but, I did not want to seem weak, I did not want to become a Prince with a weakness. But, that is too far gone now, the weakness has become so unbearable, I-I never go back and see the ladies I promise to see again,” Dean continued.

“Y-your weakness?” Castiel questioned with a shaky voice.

Dean looked up, his eyes locking with Castiel’s.

“You,” he replied.

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears as he shook his head and looked away.

“That does not explain why you were so cruel to me today!” he exclaimed.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

“Ah aye, nothing to say, like you always have, nothing to say unless it’s when you’re trying to be a pompous bastard!” Castiel yelled.

He bit his lip as he ran past Dean, only to feel a hand grip on his wrist and pull him back.

“Castiel wait!” Dean exclaimed.

“Unhand me!” Castiel sobbed as he tried to fight Dean off.

“Nay, not on my watch,” Dean whispered.

The Prince spun Castiel around before pushing him against the dresser in his quarters. Castiel tried to struggle once more but Dean was far too strong for the smaller man.

“Castiel, please,” Dean pleaded.

Castiel sobbed as he finally gave up and slumped against the dresser, his eyes overflowing with tears. Dean lifted his chin up, running his thumb along Castiel’s cheek to wipe the tears away.

“Do not cry, please, why do you cry? What have I done Castiel, tell me,” he begged.

“I-I cannot,” Castiel whimpered, closing his eyes as the tears still fell.

Dean inched his face a little closer to Castiel’s, his breath lingering on Castiel’s lips.

“Please?” he whispered.

“I-” Castiel started, but stopped.

He shakily took another breath before opening his eyes, that were now glassy with tears but shining a beautiful deep blue.

“I love thee, Dean,” he soothed with a sniffle.

“I love thee too Castiel,” Dean replied in a husky tone.

Without another word, Dean brought his Castiel’s lips to his, connecting in a gentle and passionate kiss. Castiel’s arms stayed firmly at his side as he stood in a rigid stance, not knowing if he wanted this or not. But he did, he wanted it, he wanted the Prince. Dean’s hands lay rested on Castiel’s cheeks as Castiel manoeuvred his hands up Dean’s bare chest and placed them there, slowly beginning to kiss him back.

“Castiel,” Dean whispered.

“Hmm?” he hummed, pulling away from the kiss.

“Would one care to bathe with me?” Dean teased wickedly.

“And if we get caught?” Castiel questioned.

“I needn’t care, I love thee, I would rather be cast out and still be with you, rather than lying and never being with you, Castiel,” Dean replied.

A small smile spread across Castiel’s lips as he took Dean’s hand in his.

“Then I shall join you,” he whispered, picking up the robe.

“Excellent,” Dean chuckled.

He and Castiel walked out of the quarters, hand in hand for all to see, but thankfully not many were around, nor paid attention. They reached the wash room as Castiel walked inside, only to gasp as he saw what was in front of him. Dean’s brother Samuel and Castiel’s servant friend, Gabriel, locking lips.

“Samuel!” Dean exclaimed.

His brother and Gabriel jumped away from each other as they stared at a shocked Dean and Castiel.

“Brother, I-I-I can explain,” Samuel stammered.

“You needn’t bother,” Dean chuckled as he lifted his hand, with Castiel’s in it.

Samuel raised an eyebrow as he turned and smirked at his brother.

“I knew it, I bloody well knew it!” he laughed loudly.

“I think we have explaining to do with Father later at dinner,” Dean chuckled.

Samuel chuckled as he nodded, taking Gabriel’s hand in his as they left the wash room. Dean turned to Castiel and lent in close to his ear.

“Now about that bath,” he purred.

Castiel blushed as he pushed Dean away and smiled sheepishly.

“Fool,” he chuckled.

“Ah but you love me,” the Prince retorted.

“Aye,” Castiel replied.

That night they spent the night together, Dean sneaking food to his quarters for Castiel, the pair laughing at Dean’s preposterous jokes, dancing out on the balcony and sharing wine before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, coiled in each other’s arms. In love at last.


End file.
